


The Road Less Traveled

by pottsandpans19



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, idk how to do tags, idk yet, not really any smut, well there might be
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 09:25:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8007913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pottsandpans19/pseuds/pottsandpans19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You confess to one of your old priests to find some closure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Road Less Traveled

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first fic, so forgive me if it's terrible. Hope you enjoy. This is a shorter chapter, but in the future they will be much longer.

“Bless me Father, for I have sinned.”

You take a deep breath. Running your hands through your hair, you continue.

“It's been….Jesus how long-”

You hear Father Cavenaugh take a sharp breath, and you curse mentally.

“Crap, sorry, sorry, force of habit,” you chuckle. “I guess you can tell I haven’t been here in a while.” 

“It’s alright, child. You’re here now, which is all that matters,” he says, and you can practically see him rolling his eyes. You never liked Father Cavenaugh. He never liked you. “Why don’t you continue.” 

Taking another deep breath, you sigh and say, “Father, I just want to prepare you, you’re gonna be here for a while, so if you need to go pee or something, now would be the time.” Hearing no movement, and receiving no answer other than an annoyed grunt, you continue. “Look, I don’t even know why I'm doing this, I’m usually fine on my own, and I’ve never had a problem with my conscience in the past, but lately, things have been rather….difficult to handle.” Wringing your hands, you nervously glance around the small, wooden chamber, trying to find the right words. “I mean, it's not that I can’t handle it, I can, I just, keep trying to process things and I just-”

“Need some closure, perhaps?” Father Cavenaugh interrupted, finishing your train of thought. 

“I guess….yeah.”

You hear Father Cavenaugh sigh before he states, “Well, get on with it, I’d like to be home before 6.”

You chuckle softly. 

"Father, you may want to reconsider that, this might take a while.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be trying to post semi-regularly, but with school, it may be a problem. However, I kind of like this idea so I'll probably be updating within the next couple of days.


End file.
